Roadside Assistance
by Jason M. Lee
Summary: When his car broke down in the dead of night, Fanzone wasn't expecting on being a little closer with the truck.


Disclaimers: Transformers © HasTak, IDW. "Transformers Animated" also © Cartoon Network.

* * *

**Roadside Assistance  
**

Jason M. Lee

* * *

Carmine Fanzone couldn't stop the string of scathing vulgarities when his car sputtered its death throe and died hours outside Detroit. Normally, he wouldn't have left the ex-Motor City but family in Chicago had called and nobody defied old Gran Elaine's summonings, much less seeing his sister off at her wedding. At least his new brother-in-law had balls, the captain had to grudgingly admit - only went as far as snow-white but held his ground amidst threats of the interesting kind. Although any happy thoughts of his joyful sibling's face went out the window upon noticing the included flat after leaving his vehicular partner - maybe he shouldn't have been so hasty on not accepting that plane ticket.

Popping the hood and radiator cap let loose a large cloud of steam, nearly scalding what skin that hadn't been weathered by exposure of elements alone after ditching the jacket and rolling up the sleeves. "THIS..." More steam after pouring water down the radiator. "...is WHY..." Key twisted, but none of the familiar rattling he knew. "...I hate MACHI-"

"Captain Fanzone?"

Leather shoe about to be scuffed up more and foot injured from direct contact with the grill was spared upon hearing the metallic tones coming from his front. Softly chanting the oath he had swore on as an officer of the law to calm himself down, Fanzone stepped around to catch the innocent looking red and blue fire truck pulling up behind his car. He couldn't help but twitch an eyebrow at how much brighter the headlights, lightbar, and warning lights were compared to the other fire fighting units, not to mention the slight differences in design.

"Optimus Prime. What has you outside of Detroit?"

"Returning from taking in the sights in the neighboring county, or expanding my horizons, as Sari puts it," the Autobot replied, nonplussed by the law enforcement liaison's frustrated attitude. He had solar-cycles to put up with 'Bots that had difficult temperaments, intentional and unintentional - Ratchet was one example. "Certainly interesting seeing things in person compared to seeing it from vids. You?"

"Got done with family stuff back in Chicago," the captain answered curtly as he slammed the hood closed with a little more force than necessary. "Was doing fine until this one decides to go out of commission on me just about now."

"I see." Several moments of scanning revealed the exhausted radiator, flat tire, and numerous other internal failures that would have Ratchet in a fit over the condition of the unmarked unit had endured over time. Although Optimus wouldn't be surprised if Bumblebee laughed himself sick, to quote the humans, given the playful barbs the yellow 'Bot and the captain traded on a daily basis.

Fanzone blinked when the not-Earth fire engine pulled ahead of his car and deployed what obviously looked like two of those grappling cables he knew Optimus used. "The heck you-"

"Calling and waiting for a tow truck would take longer, and I doubt your mood would improve any better by the time it arrives," the Autobot interrupted politely. "Wrap it securely around the front part of the chassis and I'll tow it back to the station."

"Why?"

Rear lights flickered in a "blink". "Excuse me?"

The Detroit native frowned, arms crossed with a greased finger tapping his elbow's crook. "Why help me out, despite what I've said about you and your Autobots? You know I hate machines. Not to mention I had the police drones attack one of your men and had your group held at gunpoint on our first meeting. The chief wasn't too happy when he read and saw the reports that I actually had a civilian in the line of fire - Sumdac's daughter, of all people - and was all ready to boot me before you and Sumdac stepped in.

"So, why?"

The entire truck shifted on his shocks, as if he couldn't decide whether to fidget or shrug, or do both. "You help people, protect civilian lives. We Autobots are also sworn to protect lives, even if we're sometimes not... trained for it. I can understand your anxiety regarding our presence in that situation. Had I been in your position, my main concern would also be my men and the civilians after dealing with that creature."

Momentary silence, other than a more powerful engine idling in the gathering twilight.

"Looks like I won't be getting out of this, eh?" the captain muttered as he got to work and nearly knocked his head against the oil pan as he didn't expect Optimus to hear him.

"You'll be riding in me." If Prime sensed the uncomfortable look from the Detroit officer, the mech ignored it and opened his passenger-side door. "If you don't mind..."

A moment of hesitation leading to low grumblings and Fanzone all but swiftly put away the jack and tossed his duffel bag in, snapping on his seatbelt before Prime could do it. The fire truck wisely spoke nothing except call the police station as he smoothly pulled back onto the highway proper.

After two hours of staring nothing but the dark, the captain slid eyes back to the wheel that eerily corrected by itself occasionally.

"Hey, Optimus..."

The notebook that would normally serve firefighters on gathering information flickered its screen to show Optimus' politely veiled curiosity.

A soft sigh as Fanzone looked back out the window, resting his chin against the window sill.

"Thanks."

A hint of a smile missed by the captain. "You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Fanzone's "hate" of machines is more of the "I'm old" sort of fashion, although he is pragmatic enough to use said technology, despite them going on the fritz around him in comedic ways. :D


End file.
